Are you me?
by hotpink jellybean
Summary: After an incident with a timeline traveling villian, the titans are sent to an alternate universe. How will they get back? Well, they kinda have to die. Bad summary. Rated T for swearing


"And that is why putting bananas in the dishwasher is a bad idea."

"For the last freaking time, WE DON'T CARE!"

The titans tower was quiet. Almost. My name is Robin. And I'm the leader of the teen titans. It's pretty awesome most of the time. Except at times like this.

Cyborg was busy being Cyborg. By saying the most idiotic stuff ever. He's kind of my best friend, I guess. He's the smartest one in our team. But he sure doesn't show it.

Another person in or team, was BB. He's kind of the person in the team that nobody likes that much. He has actually been in jail a few times. We even had to fight him a few times because he was robbing a bank or something. He has a very small temper. I'm surprised he's still on this team actually. Cyborg was getting on his last nerve right now.

His twin brother, Beastboy, is honestly adorable. Cyborg has hinted several times that he has a boy crush on him. Beastboy is as sweet as you could be. When he's not fighting crime, he volunteers for the homeless, and helps out at the animal shelter. He stammers a lot, and usually lets his brother finish sentences for him. He also has an issue with using his powers in front of people. Adorable.

"Actually, I would like to experiment with his logic." Starfire said.

Starfire is a Tameranian. She's really pretty I guess. I have a little crush on her. I try to hide it though. Mostly because if I showed it, Cyborg would start hassling me about asking her out.

"How about we just order now?" Raven suggested.

Raven is... Raven. No other way to describe it. You probably know her already.

BB rolled his eyes. "Fine. Whatever. I'm gonna go home. The pizza here tastes like shit anyway."

Cyborg did a fist pump. "Yes! Now only the good twin is here!" He cheered. BB gave him a death glare and started to walk away.

Beastboy blushed. "We should umm... o-order p-p-p-pizza. Or something..." He looked down, embarrassed that he even spoke. See? Adorable.

Cyborg nodded. "Exactly. And I think Star should order for us."

"NO!" I cried. "Umm... I mean no, you should Cyborg."

He pretended to think. "I think we should order the all meat pizza! There having a special on it!" Cyborg suggested.

Beastboy lefted his head slightly from the ground. "Um... I don't uh eat... meat." He almost coughed out the last word. Cyborg gave him a glare, so he blushed again.

"Awww!" Cyborg cooed. "Your so cute Beastboy! How come your so adorable?"

Beastboy blushed and made his whole face red. He was so embarrassed, that we hid his face in his hands.

Starfire nodded in agreement. "That is quite... what is the expression?"

"Adorable?" Raven suggested.

"See?" Cyborg pointed out. "We all think that it."

I smiled. "And BB would kill us if he found out. I mean, he already tries to kill Cyborg on a regular basis."

"Yeah and it hurts." Cyborg agreed.

Beastboy, still blushing like crazy, poked his head up from his hands. He looked at all of us in turn. He seemed to build up his courageto ask, "Do um... do you g-g-g-guys s-s-see that?" He pointed across the street. Where Cinderblock held up a bus over his head, about to smash it on a building.

"Is BB robbing a bank again?" Cyborg asked, still looking down at the menu.

"Titans! Go!" I ordered.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes Cyborg! Now Go!"

We all ran out of our seats. Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire all ran past me. I felt like we were missing someone. I spun around to see Beastboy, standing up, but having his head in his hands.

"Beastboy? Are you alright?" I asked. You can't raise your voice at Beastboy. If you do, he'll go on some kind of crime spree. I seen it happen.

He shook his head. "Can you call BB?" He asked. "I'm umm... going to transform o-o-o-over th-th-there." He then ran down an empty alleyway.

I nodded and pulled out my communicator. I sighed and called BB.

"What do you want Beastboy? Oh. It's you. What do you want Dickwad?" BB answered. More polite than usual. Which is weird.

"Cinderblock is attacking. You need to help your of which, I should probably be helping Cyborg and Starfire and Raven. So come here soon."

"Your not gonna help my brother? Jackass. I guess I better come to make sure to don't fuck up and get him killed."

I sighed in annoyance. Why was he still on the team? Oh well. I looked over at my team, who were attacking. Kinda. Cyborg was trying to grab the bus. Starfire and Raven were both hitting cinderblock with everything they got. I ran in to help them.

"Cyborg!" I yelled. "Keep trying to get that bus! I have a plan!"

"Oh yeah. Get the bus. That's a good idea. I was just trying to give him a hug." Cyborg started to joke. Just then, Beastboy was about to run by him as a lion. "I guess I'll just have to hug Beastboy afterwards."

...

We aren't the best team in town.

I started to throw some of weapons at Cinderblock. Which was basically my ice bombs. As soon as a part of him was frozen, one of the others would attack him. Pretty good system. Except for the fact that BB showed up.

He ran into Cinderblock as a T-rex. Which wasn't so bad, but after, he porposely stepped on Cyborg. And then started to stomp over him. So that means he's in a pissed mood. So we'll have to stop him from trying to kill Cyborg. Perfect.

Starfire used his starbolts with Raven's dark magic. Instantly, Cinderblock fell to the ground passed out. It was odd. Normally, Cinderblock would have taken more to defeat him. Oh well. Time to deal with BB.

BB was still a T-rex. And still stomping on Cyborg. Luckly, I knew exactly how to deal with the situation.

I scanned the street. Beastboy had changed back and was busy crying his eyes out. Which he does after every battle. I quickly grabbed him and brought him over to where BB and Cyborg were.

"BB!" I yelled. He looked at me, about to attack me. Then he glanced at Beastboy. "Your brother needs you BB!"

BB instantly transformed back and ran to his brother's side. Cute brotherly fluffiness.

All in all, pretty good morning. Although, wasn't that great an afternoon...


End file.
